Microphones and microspeakers which are implemented using the MEMS technology are typically realized using silicon. MEMS microphones/microspeakers may be realized by providing a silicon substrate having a cavity covered by a silicon membrane. In MEMS microphones a small membrane displacement is sensed capacitively against a reference electrode, and in MEMS microspeakers the membrane is electrostatically actuated by electrostatic actuation between, for example, two stators for providing a large stroke displacement.